The present invention relates to the field of security systems for homes and businesses and particularly to methods and apparatus for security systems, including but not limited to access control for monitoring the identity of individuals using and/or providing inputs to the security system. Increasing theft and violence demand improved security systems to prevent crime, vandalism and terrorism. Modern security systems can detect perimeter violations and entry intrusions. As used herein, the term security system includes both systems to detect perimeter violations and entry intrusions as well as access control systems. Each of these system are intended to improve the security of protected premises, thus the use of the term “security system” to include access control is appropriate.
Keypad input devices for security systems often include both a plurality of keys and a reader for reading a magnetic code on a card. As used herein the term “keypad/reader” includes both a keypad and a card reader of conventional construction. Similarly, the term “keypad/reader system” refers to apparatus that is an aspect of one embodiment of the present invention and includes a keypad/reader and additional apparatus. Keypad/readers are typically coupled to security systems by hardwiring or wireless structure. Originally, keypad systems were primarily mounted outside the door of protected premises. The keypad has often controlled an electric strike or magnetic lock. Keypad/card reader devices are also used as input devices for security systems. The electronics on some models are mounted inside, in a secure place. They are particularly well-suited for people who find it difficult to insert and turn a key in a regular lock. Often such systems will turn off and sound an alarm after a preset number of wrong inputs. In some cases, the systems will recycle on again after a few minutes. Most of these systems are weather-proof and very rugged, although the keypads may not be weather-proof. Some such systems include a temporary code for a baby-sitter or house-keeper that can be changed as soon as the requirement for the temporary code ends. Such keypad systems permit the end user to provide a unique code for each person using the system. Accordingly, the security system, at least in some systems can maintain a record of the unique codes corresponding to the particular individuals that have been assigned the unique codes. Security systems that control an electric lock or strike the relay can be set so the lock or strike is timed to open or close for a pre-determined period. This is referred to as a momentary closure of the relay. Most keypads can also be set for latching, which means that when the correct code is entered, the relay will fire (open or close) and will remain in the same mode until the appropriate code is entered. In some cases a master code may be used to erase existing codes and add new codes. The installer may install more than one keypad system in each may be set up to control a single lock. Thus, one keypad system may be on the outside of the building and one keypad may be on the inside of the building in a manner that is analogous to a conventional double cylinder lock. In a typical security system, the keypad is separate from the alarm panel and thus the overall system is more secure.
In typical systems monitored conditions include: (1) Alarm—Indicates an intrusion at the protected premises, (2) Access—Indicates that an authorized person has turned the security system off, (3) Tamper—Indicates an attempt to disable the security system. Usually, a valid keypad code will correct an accidental alarm.
Special security measures are often required in national defense areas. For example, an organization may restrict the personnel who enter a specific area and require that the specific area always be supervised. Access control systems can provide this functionality through area and personnel configurations. An employee with the proper clearances would present his/her badge to an access control reader. Existing access control systems may determine that the person seeking access requires prior approval from an individual having a “supervisor” badge. Only upon successful presentation of the appropriate badge would access be granted, ensuring classified areas are properly protected.
This functionality enables security personnel not only to restrict access to appropriate staff, but also to generate reports and, subsequently, an audit of who entered the room, when they entered and exited the room and who was present to supervise. Another example of critical area security arises when elements in certain areas need to be protected from elements in other areas. For instance, several laboratories in the U.S. have been investigating ways to enforce strict rules requiring technicians to decontaminate before passing from one active lab to another.
They have found the capability for this requirement exists within the access control system. When assigning access privileges to personnel, records can be configured to require when a person has used a badge to access one lab, he/she is denied access to any other lab within the area until a pre-determined amount of time has passed, i.e. long enough for the substances he/she may be working with to become inert.
This “area lockout” functionality provides a layer of protection for employees and for the public in general. It can be as visible as desired. For instance, an alarm might sound when a violation occurs or, alternatively, a simple notation might be made on the security monitoring station for discrete action.
Many government organizations are required by health and safety regulations to be aware of occupancy levels in their facilities, because of evacuation concerns. To create an effective evacuation plan, security personnel need to know how many people are in certain areas within a building. Imposing occupancy restrictions, as configured in the security system, provides this level of control.
For example, a room can be configured to allow only five people to occupy it at one time. If a sixth person tries to gain access, a message will be displayed on the access control reader, indicating the room has reached its maximum occupancy level. Only when one person has presented his/her badge to exit the room will another be granted access.
Occupancy restrictions satisfy other health and safety concerns, as well. For instance, if maintenance is being performed in certain areas of a government facility, a two-man or multi-person rule may need to be enforced, to ensure potentially hazardous operations can be monitored. The type of personnel—such as supervisors or specialists—accounted for in the multi-person rule can also be controlled and monitored. While evacuation and occupancy concerns represent the extreme end of security plans, there are other equally important duress situations that can also be addressed by today's security systems.
An access card reader is an important part of the security infrastructure—and often the only visible component, which makes it an ideal medium to handle situations of duress. In parking garages, stairwells and other potentially vulnerable areas, card readers can provide a link to assistance when a person is presented with a hostile situation. When a duress command (typically *9 or 999) is entered on the reader keypad, an alarm can sound, a security phone can be dialed or other configurable events can be set in motion. The card reader can be used to arm or disarm entire sections or zones of a facility in the event of an emergency. Authorized personnel simply enter a specific code on the keypad. Doors can lock or unlock, cell phones can be called, etc.
The card reader can even be used to monitor the progress of a pre-configured guard tour. Many secured facilities rely on guards to make the rounds at pre-determined times. For every point on the tour, the guard must present his/her badge or enter a keypad number. Readers can be used as tour stops and will notify the system operator if the guard is late or misses a stop.
The prior art includes security systems that have system keypads or access control system readers/keypads (herein sometimes referred to as system keypads). In some cases a complete closed-circuit television system or equivalent is used to monitor the area in which the system keypads or access control system readers are disposed. Such closed-circuit television systems often require personnel to monitor displays. Such apparatus in the manpower required to utilize such systems is suitable for some applications, however for other applications such apparatus is unnecessarily expensive and complex.